musicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JackSparrow
DUDE. Thanks SO much for all your contributions. Hope you don't mind, but I'm just going through and putting them into the standard format of the wiki, so everything'll be all linked up and everything. If you're so inclined, you can bring up the formats pretty easy, by just typing in (or "album", "Song", "Mix CD", "Compilation", "Single", "EP" whatever) and saving it, and then reediting it, and it'll have the template all dropped in for you. Anyway, though -- I just wanted to thank you, and let you know we all really appreciate your contributions! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 16:55, 5 March 2006 (UTC) I changed the "Fort Minor: We Major" one to the other way around, since the standard format's Title:Artist -- though I might have made an error -- perhaps it'd be better as "Fort Minor: We Major:Fort Minor", depending on the official title of the disc? (I may have made some other errors like that, too -- feel free to let me know, and I can move them over to what they should be). As for the mix disc, I suppose that'd be OK; the other mixdiscs are in the format I changed it into, but I suppose it'd probably be OK with me to revert it back (though I'd prefer if you left the links in at least, since at least part of the idea of the mix CD part is for situations where different folks have the same songs on different personal mixes, everyone can look and see what different folks had to say about the same song). On one hand, I kind of like everything being more-or-less uniform in style, but I'm totally cool with the sense of individuality and the whole "how the artist intends it to be seen" (and makin' Mix CDs _is_ an art, I think), so, y'know, if you'd prefer to, I think putting it back to the parenthetical-artist thing would be good. By the way -- this is one I might have made a mistake on -- is "Styles Of Beyond" the full name, or is it someone named Styles from the group Beyond? (this is basically just showing you how square I am.) - Rev. Syung Myung Me 21:30, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Noob question i was curious about hwo this wikia works and you seem to be an active contributor. If you could point me to the manual of style or FAQ page that would be great. Thanks. [[User:Ugluk|''Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here]] 23:56, 9 October 2006 (UTC) *Thanks. [[User:Ugluk|Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here]] 01:18, 10 October 2006 (UTC) **Thanks. also im not sure if the custom sig is allowed here, but i didnt see anything against it, if its against the rules i will get rid of it but i need to know first. [[User:Ugluk|Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here]] 23:16, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ***Sweet thanks for all the help, if there is anything i can do to help you out, just ask. [[User:Ugluk|Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here]] 23:52, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ****I actually know a little about templates so if you need help lemme know. also do you have forums here? [[User:Ugluk|Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here]] 00:00, 11 October 2006 (UTC) *One on one conversations are great but if there is a wikiawide question its better to have forums. however, i think ill like it here. [[User:Ugluk|Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here]] 00:09, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Hi Jack, its Moe again. I asked you for some of the linkin park midis, bu actually i was more interested in the piano instrumentals and not in the normal ones because those are better to learn on piano, i'd be glad if you could give me another link. Really sorry to annoy you, byebye Moe Masskekse 20:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Id love to have Faint, what I've done and breaking the habit, no problem if you don't have all of them, I'm still very grateful, thanks Moe Masskekse 20:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Now I have the same problem as before: I can't wait to play the songs - but.... I don't have the music sheets or Midi-files giving me the sheets. Do you have Midifiles of these songs? Sorry for bothering you, Moe Masskekse 21:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Jay for helping me, if there's anything i could do for you just tell me, i owe you something ;). Enjoy your evening (or possibly morning/noon/afternoon...however), Moe Masskekse 21:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) LP acapellas? Hey, I saw you're making a linkin park instrumentals compilation. That is totally cool - what about the acapellas though? those would be even more useful! :) Also, I noticed you put links to your church on your user page. That's cool, and the fact that it appears that you only link to the clean versions of all these different songs is cool too - but it is kind of strange ... being a fan of the music of a band that has a lifestyle and uses language that, as a Christian, one probably doesn't think is right. but the music itself is awesome. I just wish Mike Shenoda would stick to the cool "High Voltage" / "It's Goin Down" type of lyrics without cursing or going into all these other areas --Nerd42 05:14, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia Hello. It appears that this Wikia is the featured Wikia for December, and it would be greatly appreciated if you or someone else in the community could create a blurb about this wiki to put on the Wikia Main Page. Simply place the blurb here and an administrator on Wikia will place it on the Main Page afterwards. Congratulations again! :) G.He(Talk!) 03:10, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :There's more about the change-over process to become the next Featured Wikia at FW, including links to other blurbs you can use as examples. Let me know if you need any assistance, but I'd really appreciate it if someone who knows the Music Wikia and can represent it well would write the text for the blurb. And then, if you want, you can go ahead and follow the rest of the process to make the change-over for December. --CocoaZen 04:02, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Talk:Main Page#Interlnaguage links Please can you take a look at this? Szoferka 15:23, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :No, all I wanted to ask are these links. Glad you're like it. :) Szoferka 04:14, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Page for deletion Maybe this needs deletion? And, when you're not using some link in sidebar, you can remove it in MediaWiki:Sidebar. Szoferka 22:47, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Please Help So exactly what are we supposed to do here? And what are we suposed to create article about? O'Malley 15:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! O'Malley 04:10, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Site you might be interested in If you're a Christian and you like hip hop ... do you like Christian hip hop? SphereOfHipHopMP3.com lets you download lots of songs from many (actually, i think a better word would be "most") Christian hip hop artists for free, hoping that you'll buy the CDs. Its a really good site, especially the LA Symphony tracks they have there. Think you might want to link to it as well on your userpage? seems like it would fit --Nerd42 19:49, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :you wanna chat maybe? i'd like to talk to you about some stuff about music --Nerd42 20:43, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know how long I'll be online, but sure. My MSN is jsinkie@hotmail.com. See you soon... Jay 20:54, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Question How long has this wikia been around? O'Malley 22:19, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi, I thought I'd come and say hello since your active and an admin. Myself and Dyaimz were made admins here a couple of weeks back because we were the only users active. Do you know what happened to all the other admins? Nice to meet you --Anarchyuk(talk) 18:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Question Sorry for asking a noob question, but i'm new here. I noticed a page marked 'linkin park instrumentals', and it states there is a 5-CD set. Did you create this? Is it available in stores? Can you download it? Or do the tracks not even exist, and the page is there in hopes people will find instrumental versions of tracks and post them? Answers would be greatly appreciated and can be sent directly to 'max63@acanac.net'. Thank you very much! Changes Hey Jay, I now your not around much but as an admin of this wiki I think you should know about the changes wikia is planning to make (Wikia's New Style). I don't know what you feel about it but I was wondering whether you would agree with moving the wiki if ''worst comes to worst. Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 12:43, 7 June 2008 (UTC) one step closer usa humble brothers remixes internal review cd-r picture hey, wanted to see if you could post a better picture bigger and without the copyright watermark on it. noone else seems to have that picture but here. *Sorry man, I don't actually have the CD, and that's the only picture I've got of it. The picture came from the LP Collectors (Linkin Park Collectors), but their site has been down for quite a while now, and I don't know if they'll ever have it up again. If I do happen to find a better one, I'll upload it, but it's unlikely I'll find a better picture of it. Sorry, Jay 19:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Linkin Park I've remade the LP page, and am in the prossess of remaking the albums...